grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Loguetown
Description Loguetown is a city on the Polestar Islands in East Blue, covering nearly the entire island it is on, save for a few steep hills. Almost all ships, especially pirate ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line, since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line. Gol D. Roger was born and executed in this town. The location where he was executed has become a popular tourist spot. Loguetown is situated just north of the Calm Belt and east by north-east of Reverse Mountain's entrance. Therefore, many East Blue pirates stop there to gather supplies, before entering the Grand Line, leading to many of them being captured here. Visible even from a mile out, is the rather large and prolific marine base where most of these pirates are stored. Situated near the center of the island is the execution platform where Gol D. Rogers was first executed. Since his death, it has become a prime tourist spot as well. After the events of the execution of Ankoku Sia, Fleet Admiral Yuuji has proposed some changes that he'd like to apply to Loguetown as a test run of sorts. Player History The Execution of Ankoku Sia While the original plan was to host a public execution of this famed pirate, everything couldn't have gone worse. Over the course of five days, everything just got worse and worse. After the first night, monsters and maniacs roamed the town, pillaging, killing, and destroying as they pleased. It was a complete disaster for the marines and the locals as many lives and properties were damaged. The next few days were relatively tame in comparison, amounting to little more than games and potential money earning jobs. However, even this was a ruse for more sinister acts. By day three, more tragedies occurred. The marines learned of a plot to impersonate them and infiltrate their ranks, something they did not take very lightly. Then, there was the savage slaughter and burning of a wealthy and prominent family. It was as if the island was doomed to horrible act after horrible act. By day four, a great man, was killed protecting others from would be assailants. He would later have a funeral, where others would say how much he meant to them. Despite all this, the marines were resolute and would do everything they could to ensure that this execution went through. Sadly, they would only meet misfortune and terror as their ranks were infiltrated, their prisoners released, and the entire island reduced to a blood bath. In the end, the marines were made to look like absolute fools. Something that they would certainly take to heart. Try as they might to make amends, they knew some changes would need to be made. Notable People Things to Note * Place of Roger’s Execution * Last island for most pirates before entering the Grand Line * Currently the island is currently under high alert. * Weapons are highly prohibited and all ships are searched. Any pirates found, will be arrested on sight. * Impersonating a marine is grounds for execution Category:Location Category:Village